Block wall constructions, particularly the type of block wall constructions anchored to a wall support structure of a building, such as facade or veneer brick walls and the likes that are used for protection, durability and aesthetically purposes, are well known in the general field of masonry works. Such block wall constructions are typically mounted parallelly in a spaced apart relationship in front of the wall support structure by laying and bonding with mortar superposed rows, or courses, of construction blocks, such as bricks, until a predetermined height is reached, such as the next floor level of the building.
At that point, an elongated anchor member made of metal is positioned horizontally along with mortar on an elongated top portion of the block wall construction, and rigidly anchored along a rear portion thereof with the wall support structure using suitable attachment means such wood lag screws, nut and bolts, or the likes.
Then the block wall construction resumes with more rows of construction blocks and mortar until the next floor level is reached, where another anchor member is installed, and so on.
While this block wall construction and method is largely known and used across the world for providing facade and veneer brick walls, it is also largely known for its disadvantages. For example, in parts of the world in which temperature varies between below and above freezing temperatures, the foundation on which is erected the block wall construction may slightly move relative to the wall support structure due to the cyclical freezing and thawing of the ground every winter and spring seasons. Thus, often no more than a few years after the completion of the wall, cracks and the propagation thereof start to appear as seen along the outer surface of the block wall construction, particularly near the anchor members since these are rigidly tied to the more stable wall support structure.
These cracks are then often aggravated due to the infiltration of moisture and rain water which, in turn, freezes and worsens the gap of the cracks. At one point, parts of the block wall constructions may start to crumble and fall on a street walk below and cause damages or injuries.
Such block wall constructions further have an aesthetic disadvantage in that a front longitudinal portion of the anchor members embedded between selected rows thereof are often apparent along the otherwise uniform veneer brick walls of a building.
Against this background, there exists a need in the construction industry to provide an improved system for anchoring construction blocks to a building. An object of the present invention is therefore to provide such an improved device.